Strawberry kisses
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: A Sting le gustaban las fresas. Y al parecer, a Lissana le gustaba torturarlo con ese nuevo labial color rojo, y con intenso aroma a fresillas .:StiLi:.


Y que dije lalalala~ xD así que aquí tienen un pequeño StiLi, ya que hace tiempo que no hago nada de ellos, sooooo, espero que les guste -w-

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes: **Sting Eucliffe & Lissana Strauss

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Palabras:** 685

.

.

.

**S**trawberry **k**isses

A Sting le gustaban las fresas.

Eso era algo bien sabido por todos los miembros de Sabertooth. Él, Sting Eucliffe, tenía una pequeña afición a esas frutillas rojas tan dulces y agrias a la vez. Era su fruta favorita, con la cual siempre deleitaba su paladar.

Por eso, cuando se topó con aquella maga de cabellos blancos cortos en la ciudad de Crocus, quien cuando lo vio corrió a saludarlo cuidando de no tropezar, Sting no pudo hacer otra cosa que pararse en seco mirando, como Lissana le sonreía ampliamente.

Con los labios rojos como el fuego, desprendiendo un delicioso aroma a fresillas.

¿Acaso la maga había escuchado de su afición y lo estaba torturando?

— Hey Sting, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Desprendiendo aún más, aquel aroma que torturaba a Sting gracias a su super olfato de dragon slayer. Haciendo que se perdiera de nueva cuenta en el color de sus labios, en cómo se movían, en todo.

—Hoe Sting, te estoy hablando.

El rubio parpadeo, claro, ella seguía ahí. La tortura no era una maldita ilusión.

Porque vamos, para nadie era secreto que el dragon slayer tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por la pequeña Strauss. Desde que se habían topado meses atrás en una misión en Oak, se habían vuelto un poco más unidos, incluso, Sting se había enterado de la muerte de ella y su vida en Edolas.

Y según él, Lissana también parecía tenerlo, según él, Lissana también sentía lo mismo. Pero al ver como esta lo estaba torturando ahora mismo, se le hacía imposible pensarlo siquiera.

—…y entonces, me casé con Bickslow.

—Si… ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó asustado mirándola, ella, solo negó con la cabeza.

—No me estabas escuchando—suspiró— ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?

_Tú. Tú, y tu maldito labial de fresillas_. Pensó mientras suspiraba y tomaba, el bolso que colgaba del bolso de ella. Lissana al verlo, solo sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, mientras seguía al rubio en aquel camino de luces.

Mientras que Sting se daba uno y otro golpe mentalmente, ¿¡Porqué cojones había hecho eso!?, ahora Lissana caminaría tras de él o al lado suyo, hablando, riendo, sonriendo, y trasmitiendo aún más aquel delicioso y tortuoso aroma.

¿Acaso era el día de mala suerte para Sting?, porque seguramente, sí Lector estuviese ahora mismo con él (ya que el muy bastardo se había ido a pescar junto con Frosh, Rogue y Yukino), no estaría en esta situación.

Pero bueno, no podía quejarse. De una u otra manera, a él le encantaba estar en esa situación.

_Mierda, ahora resulta que soy un masoquista._

—Oh no…—susurró Lissana—Oye Sting, ¿Me podrías dar mi bolso por favor?

—¿Eh? A sí, claro.

La albina sonrió, mientras comenzaba a buscar dentro de esta, cogiendo, una pequeña bolsa de flores color naranja.

Y sacando de esta, un objeto muy conocido para Sting y también, el culpable de su sufrimiento.

—Lo siento, es que sentía mis labios secos—dijo mientras había su gloss y comenzaba a pasar el rodillo de este, sobre sus labios.

Sting se mordió los labios. Mirando como el maldito rodillo iba y venía de un lado al otro. Mirando cómo Lissana juntaba los labios para que el gloss se corriera a toda la boca, lanzando aún más, el aroma a fresillas al aire.

Torturando más a Sting.

Quien dijo a la mierda, y se acercó a Lissana.

—Eres una bruja.

Le dijo, mientras cogía su rostro con ambas manos y en menos de cinco segundos, apoderándose de los labios de la maga. Quien no se quejó, no se alejó ni pataleó, solo disfrutó como Sting Eucliffe la besaba. Disfrutó, como el chico drenaba el sabor de sus labios y también, cuando él se alejó, disfrutó ver su rostro sonrojado.

—E-Eres una bruja—dijo rojo como antes los eran sus labios.

Y Lissana, solo cogió con ambas manos el rostro del chico.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por saber que la fresa es tu fruta favorita y por ende, no poderte resistir a ella?

— ¡E-Eres una…!

Y ahora, ella lo besó.

Y este, disfrutó el sabor de fresillas que solo la boca de Lissana Strauss podía poseer.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Entonces yo acá, me retiro porque tengo cosillas que hacer, tareas, proyectos, examenes... en fin! Espero y les haya gustado :3 lo siento, pero adoro esta pareja, y a Sting con mala suerte y con tsunderismo xD

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
